This invention relates to a pickup probe for engine timing, and more particularly to a pickup probe designed to extend through an access opening in an engine member such as a housing or bracket. The probe is adapted to respond to an indicator on a rotating engine part, such as the crank shaft, and an electric signal is generated each time the indicator moves by the end of the probe.
The signals generated by the probe are fed to associated equipment, usually a meter, and are utilized in performing engine tests such as initial engine timing, advance engine timing, engine RPM checks, vacuum advance and mechanical advance.
Engines with which the pickup probe of the invention is used are subject to dimensional irregularities due to tolerances, wear or both. Accordingly, the present pickup probe is provided with adjustment capability so as to accommodate the dimensional irregularities.
One object of the invention is to provide a pickup probe for engine timing that is mountable on the exterior of an engine member adjacent an access opening. The free end of the probe is adapted to extend through the access opening and to be moved longitudinally to a selected position where the probe end is spaced from the indicator on a rotating engine part by an effective air gap which produces quality signals, as displayed in the associated equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pickup probe that will maintain its adjusted, selected position with respect to the indicator on the rotating engine part during the testing period, thereby insuring timing signals of consistently high quality.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pickup probe wherein the sensor thereof is located in spaced recessed relation with the free end of the probe so as to establish a portion of the air gap between the sensor and the indicator, and to protect the sensor from damage resulting from possible engagement of the probe with the indicator.
Applicants are unaware of prior art believed to be pertinent to this development.